Deacon Sharpe
Deacon Sharpe – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Deacona wcielał się Sean Kanan, w latach 2000−2005, 2012, 2014−2016, 2017. Postać Deacona pojawiała się również w operze mydlanej Żar młodości, w latach 2009–2012 (odc. 9185–9828). Charakterystyka Romans z Bridget (2000–2001) W 2000 roku umiera Becky Moore. Dziewczyna chce, aby jej synkiem, Erikiem, zajęli się jej mąż CJ Garriosn i kuzynka Amber Moore. Zakochany w Amber Rick Forrester, postanawia odnaleźć biologicznego ojca dziecka Becky, aby przekazał prawo do opieki jemu i Amber. Rick odnajduje Deacon Sharpe'a, który prowadzi bar Jaskinia i od ponad trzech lat jest związany z kelnerką, Carmen Arena. Forrester orientuje się jakim typem jest Sharpe i wychodzi, nie mówiąc mu o małym Ericu. Deacon podsłuchuje kłótnię CJ-a i Ricka i odkrywa, że jest ojcem Erica. Wspólnie z Rickiem, przerywają ślub Amber i CJ-a. Sharpe postanawia wykorzystać okazję do wzbogacenia się. Wykorzystuje kłótnię CJ-a i Ricka, aby zarobić na swoim synu. Deacon postanawia oddać prawa do dziecka temu, który więcej zapłaci. Choć wspiera go Carmen, Deacon szybko jednak zakochuje się w Amber i zmienia swoje plany. Postanawia zabrać małego Erica do siebie i w ten sposób zbliżyć się do Amber. Carmen staje się zazdrosna. Upija się i porywa małego Erica. Chce zrzucić go z dachu baru, ale Deacon odwodzi ją od tego. Między Amber a Carmen dochodzi do szarpaniny. Carmen spada z dachu i umiera. Deacon i Rick walczą o względy Amber. Deacon ma również problem ze swoim ojcem, który żąda od syna jedynie pieniędzy. Moore ostatecznie wybiera Forrestera. Deacon oddaje im również Erica. W 2001 roku, Deacon postanawia walczyć o Amber. Wykorzystuje do tego młodszą siostrę Ricka, Bridget Forrester. Dziewczyna jest pod ogromnym urokiem Sharpe'a. Zakochuje się w nim, a Deacon udaje, iż odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Zjawiają się razem na ślubie Amber i Ricka i wywołują skandal. Deacon odkrywa przed Forresterami prawdziwe zamiary – jeżeli Amber zwiąże się z nim, on porzuci Bridget. Eric, Ridge i Thorne atakują i dotkliwie biją Deacona. W ramach zemsty, Sharpe przekonuje Bridget, by wzięli szybki ślub w Las Vegas. Ona zgadza się i zostają małżeństwem. Forresterowie są wściekli, zwłaszcza Eric i Brooke. Wkrótce, Deacon i Bridget kochają się po raz pierwszy. Deacon zostawił włączony telefon, przez co Bridget traci dziewictwo, co słyszą przez słuchawkę jej rodzice i Rick. Wściekły Eric umyślnie potrąca swojego zięcia. Sharpe trafia do szpitala, ale nie wnosi oskarżenia, na prośbę Bridget. Wkrótce jednak, siostra Ricka podsłuchuje rozmowę Amber i Deacona, z której jasno wynikają prawdziwe intencje jej męża. Rozżalona Bridget wsiada do samochodu i ma wypadek. W szpitalu, wszyscy czuwają przy jej łóżku. Deacon zdaje sobie sprawę, że kocha dziewczynę i gdy dochodzi do zdrowia, prosi ją o kolejną szansę. Bridget zgadza się, mimo protestu rodziny. Tuż po ślubie Kristen i Tony'ego, Bridget i Deacon odnawiają swoją przysięgę małżeńską. Romans z teściową i małżeństwo z Macy (2001–2003) W 2001 roku, Deacon próbuje przekonać Brooke, że kocha jej córkę. Deacon i Brooke zbliżają się do siebie i nawiązują romans. Ukrywają się przed światem, gdyż nie chcą skrzywdzić Bridget. Sytuacja komplikuje się, kiedy Brooke zachodzi w ciążę. Początkowo nie mówi nic kochankowi i wyjeżdża z miasta. Deacon w końcu odkrywa prawdę. Sprowadza Brooke do L.A., aby powstrzymać Ridge'a przed przejęciem firmy. Brooke mianuje go szefem działu promocji. O ciąży Logan dowiaduje się również Amber. Z niej natomiast prawdę wyciąga Stephanie, która publicznie upokarza Brooke, demaskując jej ciążę podczas konferencji prasowej w firmie. Kiedy pada pytanie o ojca dziecka, pracownik FC Whip Jones, oświadcza publicznie, że to on jest ojcem. Wkrótce odkrywa, że Brooke zaszła w ciąże ze swoim zięciem. Deacon i Whip rywalizują o Brooke. Ta wie, że aby chronić córkę, musi związać się z Whipem. W maju 2002, Stephanie demaskuje Deacona i Brooke. Jest na nich wściekła. Każe Brooke wyjść za Whipa. Oboje zostają małżeństwem, ku rozpaczy Deacona. W czerwcu 2002, Bridget odkrywa wreszcie prawdę. Czuje się zdradzona przez męża i matkę. Tymczasem rodzi się córeczka Deacona i Brooke – Hope. Logan kończy romans z Sharpe'em i próbuje naprawić relacje z córką. Deacon wyjeżdża. Powraca w listopadzie 2002. Próbuje odzyskać Brooke, lecz bezskutecznie. Kiedy Forresterowie i Brooke lecą na pokaz do Portofino, Deacon leci za nią. Wciąż chce odzyskać Logan i chce widywać się z Hope, ale Brooke boi się, że jeśli Ridge pozna prawdę, odejdzie od niej. Zaoferowała byłemu kochankowi pieniądze w zamian za milczenie. Jednak Massimo przekupił Sharpe'a i ten wyznał wszystko wściekłemu Ridge'owi. Deacon flirtuje z siostrą bliźniaczką Amber, April. Deacon popada w alkoholizm. Na spotkaniu AA, poznaje Macy Alexander. Oboje szybko uświadamiają sobie, że zostali skrzywdzeni przez tę samą kobietę – Brooke. Para zakochuje się w sobie. Macy wspiera ukochanego w walce do prawa do opieki nad małym Erikiem oraz o widywanie się z Hope. Oboje zwyciężają z Amber i Rickiem i dostają prawo do opieki. Macy i Deacon biorą ślub. Ich miesiąc miodowy przerywa Stephanie, która namawia Deacona, by pomógł jej pozbawić Brooke stanowiska CEO w firmie. Deacon ma taką możliwość, gdyż jest prawnym opiekunem małego Erica, więc prawnie posiada 2% akcji firmy, które Brooke podarowała wnukowi. Deacon, za namową żony, przyczynia się do zwolnienia Brooke. W mieście pojawia się Oscar Marone. Okazuje się, że w przeszłości Sharpe okradł kasyno jego ojca. Teraz, Marone proponuje Macy występ w swoim klubie, "Ozzz". Alexander zgadza się. Jednak podczas występu dochodzi do tragedii – na Macy zostaje zrzucony żyrandol. Zrzucają go gangsterzy, mający na pieńku z Oscarem. Deacon jest wściekły na Marone'a. Wkrótce, Macy umiera. Romans z Jackie (2003–2005) Deacon jest załamany śmiercią żony. Pocieszają go Amber i Bridget. Eric przyłapuje swoją córkę i Deacona, leżących na łóżku. W wyniku szarpaniny, Sharpe zostaje postrzelony. Dzięki długiej rehabilitacji, dochodzi do siebie. Ponownie oświadcza się Bridget, ale ona wybiera Oscara. Decon, wspólnie z Sally i Amber, zakładają firmę Sharpe Designs, jako filię Forrester Creations. Eric podstępem odbiera Deaconowi 2% akcji jego syna. Następnie, doprowadza filię do upadku. W 2004 roku, Deacon podsłuchuje rozmowę Jacqueline Payne i Caitlin Ramirez, z której jasno wynika, że Jackie ukrywa prawdę na temat ojcostwa dziecka Brooke. Sharpe oświadczył żonie Massima, że ma powiedzieć o wszystkim Brooke, albo on to zrobi. Kobiecie udaje się przekonać go, by nikomu nic nie mówił, ale on w zamian żąda, aby Massimo go zatrudnił. Niestety, Marone wyśmiewa go. Deacon oświadcza Jackie, że powie Brooke prawdę, ale w końcu rezygnuje z tego. Kobietę zaczynają dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia i zwierza się Sharpe'owi. Deacon próbuje z nią flirtować, ale zostaje odrzucony. Mężczyzna proponuje, żeby sami powtórzyli test. Jackie musi tylko wyrwać Nickowi włos. Test zostaje przeprowadzony. Pod wpływem emocji, Jacqueline i Deacon uprawiają seks. Kobieta zostaje u niego na noc, a rano zręcznie tłumaczy się mężowi. Massimo jednak, pełen podejrzeń, odkrywa kłamstwo żony. Oskarża ją o romans, ale kobieta zaczyna tłumaczyć się problemami z alkoholem. Tymczasem na przyjęciu Nicka i Brooke, Massimo bierze Deacona na stronę i wyciąga broń. Okazuje się jednak, że mężczyzna chce zmusić Sharpe'a do śledzenia Jackie. Oboje ukrywają przed światem swój romans. Kiedy przychodzą wyniki testu, Deacon mówi swojej kochance, że ojcem dziecka Brooke jest Nick. Wkrótce jednak wyznaje jej, że ją okłamał i ojcem jest Ridge. Jacqueline, za namową Deacona, rozwodzi się z Massimem. Wkrótce, Jackie i Deacon zostają kochankami. Nieoczekiwanie dzwoni do nich Massimo. Chce żeby Jackie wróciła do domu. Kobieta jest zdumiona, ale kiedy syn oświadcza jej, że powinni zapomnieć o urazach, zrywa ze Sharp'em. Ten dzwoni do Nicka i prosi o przyjazd. Wtedy mówi mu, że z polecenia Massima śledził Jackie i odkrył, że ma ona romans. Tłumaczy Nickowi, że Jackie było dobrze z kochankiem, a do Massima wróciła tylko dlatego, żeby uszczęśliwić Nicka. On konfrontuje się z matką, ale ona wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Prosi Sharpe'a, by dał jej spokój. On namawia ją, by wyznała Massimowi prawdę. W efekcie, Marone dostaje udaru. Deacon wprowadza się do rezydencji Marone'ów, by opiekować się sparaliżowanym Massimem. Pastwi się nad nim, nie podejrzewając, że Marone jest wszystkiego świadomy. Kiedy pewnego wieczoru Nick odwiedza matkę, zastaje ją z Deaconem w sypialni. Jest wściekły. Deacon stara się być przy Jackie. Proponuje jej nawet wspólne mieszkanie. Wkrótce, Massimo ucieka ze szpitala i zjawia się w swoim domu, gdzie zastaje Deacona i Jackie. Wściekły, sięga po broń i strzela do Deacona. Broń jest jednak naładowana ślepymi nabojami. Jackie dowiaduje się, co robił Deacon, gdy Massimo był w śpiączce. Marone pragnie rozpocząć z Jackie wszystko od nowa. Kobieta jednak wybiera Sharpe'a. Zamieszkują razem. Nick prosi matkę, by nie rozstawała się z Massimem, ale Jackie oświadcza mu, że kocha Deacona, a Marone zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Massimo przekazuje jej sieć butików. Kobieta mianuje kochanka wiceprezesem firmy. Nick postanawia pokazać matce prawdziwe oblicze Sharpe'a. Zleca swojej przyjaciółce Paige, uwiedzenie Deacona. Plan się udaje – oboje umawiają się na kolacje. W restauracji pojawiają się też Nick i Jackie. Okazuje się jednak, że Deacon i Jackie próbują zeswatać Nicka i Paige. Również Massimo próbował zniszczyć kochanka byłej żony. Jego wspólniczka Heather, miała za zadanie dolewać alkohol do napojów Sharpe'a. Gdy ten zamawia lunch, Heather podrzuca mu butelkę wódki. Mężczyzna usiłuje powstrzymać się przed spożyciem, ale w końcu nie wytrzymuje i pije. Wszystko widzi Massimo. Pijany Deacon jedzie do Jackie. Niedługo potem, Jackie, Sally i Thorne spotykają się w Cafe Russe, żeby omówić sprawę reklamy nowej kolekcji. Na kolacji pojawia się pijany Deacon. Mężczyzna zrywa z Jackie, dla jej dobra. Deacon wyjeżdża razem z małym Erikiem do Las Vegas, w 2005 roku. Intrygi w Genoa City (2009–2011) W lipcu 2009, Deacon zjawia się w Genoa City. Deklaruje się jako handlarz dziełami sztuki. W rzeczywistości, Deacon wrabia chłopaka Amber, Daniela Romalottiego, w morderstwo. Kiedy Daniel trafia do więzienia, Deacon chce odzyskać Amber. Mówi jej, że pomoże oczyścić Daniela z zarzutów, jeśli Amber prześpi się z nim. Moore zgadza się. Deacon pilnuje, aby Romalotti słyszał wszystko przez telefon. Deacon nawiązał romans z Victorią Newman. Zmusił jednak Amber, by za niego wyszła. Moore zgadza się to zrobić, by chronić Daniela. Ślub zostaje jednak przerwany przez Romalottiego, który zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów. Shapre przyznał się, że pracuje dla Sarah Smythe, siostry zmarłej Sheili Carter, która groziła jego synkowi. Deacon przyznał Amber, że wysłał małego Erica pod opiekę jej matki, Tawny. Sharpe trafia do więzienia. Powraca w 2010 roku. Phyllis Newman całuje go, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Nicku. Sharpe zostaje barmanem. Na spotkaniu AA poznaje i zaprzyjaźnia się Nikki Reed. Odkrywa, że Meggie McClain dolewa alkoholu do napojów Nikki. Postanawia pomóc Meggie w zamian za pieniądze. Intryga doprowadziła do konfliktu między Nikki a jej ukochanym, Victorem Newmanem. Nikki i Victor godzą się i planują ślub. Maggie prosi Deacona, by pomógł jej powstrzymać uroczystość. Victor odwołał ślub, kiedy zobaczył ustawioną wcześniej sytuację, gdzie pijana Nikki i Sharpe znajdują się w łóżku. Victor wysyła narzeczoną na odwyk. Tymczasem Deacon zaczął żywić uczucia do Nikki i nie chciał już spiskować przeciw niej. Meggie planuje odurzyć Victora, wziąć z nim ślub w Las Vegas oraz spowodować jego śmierć w wyniku ataku serca i uczynić siebie bogatą wdową. Na wieść o ślubie, Nikki znajduje pocieszenie w łóżku Sharpe'a. Wkrótce, McClain zostaje aresztowana. Victor nie może wybaczyć jednak Nikki zdrady i rozstaje się z nią. Deacon i Nikki zostają parą. W lutym 2011, Meggie zostaje przeniesiona do więzienia w Genoa City. Szantażuje Deacona, że jeśli nie wyciągnie jej z więzienia, powie Nikki o jego zaangażowaniu w ich wspólne intrygi. Sharpe pomaga kobiecie w ucieczce, ale pomaga również złapać ją tuż przy wyjściu. W akcie zemsty, McClain informuje Nikki o udziale Deacona w spisku przeciw niej i Victorowi. Zrozpaczona Nikki nie wierzy, że Deacon naprawdę ją pokochał. Szuka Victora, który żeni się z Diane. Nikki pije coraz więcej. Deacon próbuje przekonać ją, by przestała. Informuje jej dzieci o stanie matki. Victoria i Nick próbują pocieszyć matkę, ale ona mówi dzieciom, że nie pije. Podczas swoich 51. urodzin, Nikki kłóci się z Victorem i następnie upija się. Idzie na spotkanie AA. Za namową Deacona, Victor przeprasza niedoszłą żonę i namawia ją na terapię w ośrodku. Deacon wszedł w posiadanie video, na którym Abby przyznaje się do potrącenia Tuckera McCalla. Sprzedaje kasetę Diane, która szantażuje Victora. Diane planuje uciec od swoich wrogów i upozorować zabójstwo, w które chce wrobić Victora. Sama zamierza potajemnie żyć w Szwajcarii z pieniędzmi Newmana. Diane pisze listy do swoich wrogów, aby spotkali się z nią na mostku w parku. Tymczasem kobieta ginie naprawdę. Deacon był widziany na miejscu zbrodni dzień po morderstwie. Sharpe podejrzewa Phyllis. Ślub z Nikki (2011–2012) Nikk wraca do miasta na święto Dziękczynienia w listopadzie 2011. Wyznała Victorowi, że nie pamięta co robiła w dniu zabójstwa Diane, gdyż była pijana. Na spotkaniu AA, Deacon oświadcza Nikki, że widział ją na miejscu zbrodni. Victor odkrywa, że Nikki ukradła w ośrodku kartę kredytową innemu pacjentowi, wynajęła samochód, który zawiózł ją z ośrodka do Genoa City i z powrotem. Odkrywa również, że Nikki wydzwaniała w sprawie śmierci Diane. Newman zaczyna ją podejrzewać. Nikki upija się w stodole i wyznaje Victorowi, że to ona zabiła Diane. Wyznaje mu, że była tej nocy w parku, straciła przytomność, a następnego dnia obudziła się w krwi. Victor ukrywa Nikki w sianie, a gdy zjawia się policjant, udaje pijanego i przyznaje się do zabójstwa. Tymczasem Nikki coraz częściej upija się. Deacon stara się jej pomóc i w końcu wyznaje jej, że był świadkiem morderstwa Diane. Wyjaśnia, że kobietę zabiła córka Nikki, Victoria. Nikki chciała chronić córkę i wysmarowała się krwią Diane. Obiecuje, że nie pójdzie na policję, jeśli Nikki wyjdzie za niego. Deacon zabrał pijaną kobietę do Las Vegas i wzięli tam ślub. Katherine zaoferowała Sharpe'owi pieniądze w zamian za anulowanie małżeństwa. Nick i Victoria zaczynają rozumieć, że Victor poświęcił się dla ich matki. Tymczasem pijana Nikki wyznaje Victorii, że ona i ojciec będą ją chronić. Zszokowana Victora przysięga matce, że nie zabiła Diane. Nick jest wściekły na Deacona, że wziął ślub z jego matką. Tymczasem sąd skazuje Victora na 25 lat więzienia. Pijana Nikki przerywa rozprawę i przyznaje się do zabójstwa. Trafia do aresztu, a Victor do więzienia. Jest wściekła na Deacona, że zmusił ją do małżeństwa. On tymczasem wydaje jej pieniądze, przed jej wyjściem. Nikki proponuje nowemu mężowi sporą kwotę w zamian za anulowanie małżeństwa. W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, pijana Nikki odwiedza Victora w więzieniu, ale on nie chce jej widzieć. Nikki upija się w barze, gdzie pociesza ją Deacon. Deklaruje, że naprawdę ją kocha i chce jej pomóc. Nikki postanawia pozostać jego żoną, aby odkryć co naprawdę stało się w noc zabójstwa Diane i w ten sposób uwolnić Victora. Reed zaczyna udawać pijaną, aby wydobywać informację od Deacona. Kiedy odwiedza Victora w więzieniu, jest świadkiem zaręczyn Victora z Sharon. Deacon podgląda Nikki, która sprawdza jego laptop. Wysyła na swojego maila filmik, na którym Deacon i Diane uprawiają seks. Nikki pokazuje filmik policjantom, a także Victorowi. Alibi Deacona również zostaje unieważnione. Reed przyłapuje Sharpe'a, który stara się odzyskać kamerę, którą ukrył za śmietnikiem. Deacon porywa Nikki i przetrzymuje ją w magazynie. Wyznaje jej, że cały czas ją chronił. Pokazuje jej filmik, na którym Nikki zabija Diane w samoobronie. Zjawia się policja. Deacon zostaje aresztowany za porwanie, a Victor opuszcza więzienie. Sharpe przyznaje, że aby chronić Nikki, zmanipulował nagranie, aby wszystkim wydawało się, że ktoś bardziej zbudowany niż Nikki, jest mordercą. To on wrzucił ciało Diane do rzeki. Ukrył również w alejce jej strzykawkę, którą chciała ukłuć Nikki, telefon Ashley i kamerę z drzewa. Te rzeczy jednak zniknęły. Kiedy odnajduje się złodziej, śledztwo zostaje zamknięte. Deacon pozostaje w więzieniu, a potem zostaje skazany na 7 lat pozbawienia wolności, w styczniu 2012. Spotkanie z córką (2012) W maju 2012, Bill Spencer zjawia się w więzieniu w Genoa City, aby spotkać się z Deaconem. Spencer proponuje mu, że pomoże mu wyjść na wolność, jeśli Sharpe spotka się ze swoją córką, Hope, i odwiedzie ją od planu poślubienia syna Billa, Liama. Początkowo, Deacon nie zgadza się. Bill szantażuje strażnika więzienia – jeśli Deacon nie wyjdzie na wolność, rodzina strażnika dowie się o jego romansie. W czerwcu 2012, Deacon opuszcza więzienie. Razem z Billem i jego sekretarką, Alison, leci do Włoch, gdzie Hope i Liam mają się pobrać. Tuż przed ceremonią, Deacon zjawia się w pokoju Hope i po raz pierwszy spotyka się ze swoją dorosłą córką. Deacon wykonuje plan Billa i Hope biegnie spóźniona do kościoła. Między Deaconem a Alison dochodzi do pocałunku. Bill zwraca Deaconowi wolność. Wysadza go z samolotu, lecz sam nie chce wiedzieć gdzie. We wrześniu 2012, Deacon powraca do Los Angeles i spotyka się z Hope. Wyjaśnia córce, że chciał ją przeprosić za swój wyjazd z Włoch. Ona opowiada mu, dlaczego rozstała się z Liamem. Deacon ma wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy córka zapewnia go o swojej miłości i prosi, by pozostał w mieście. Mężczyzna zjawia się w gabinecie Billa, który każe mu się wynosić. Sharpe grozi, że powie Liamowi co naprawdę stało się we Włoszech. Kłótnię mężczyzn podsłuchuje Katie. Odkrywa, że Bill wydostał Sharpe'a z więzienia i oboje spiskowali we Włoszech, aby zakłócić ślub Hope i Liama. Katie jest wściekła na męża i każe wynosić się Deaconowi. W październiku 2012, Sharpe zjawia się w biurze Billa, chcąc dostać pracę w jego firmie. Spencer wyrzuca go jednak za drzwi. Intrygi i związek z Quinn (2014–2015) W czerwcu 2014, Deacon pojawia się w barze Bikini, gdzie przysiada się do topiącej smutki w kieliszku Quinn Fuller. Wyjawia jej, że jest ojcem Hope. Kobieta opowiada mu o sobie, swoich problemach i aktualnych wydarzeniach w życiu Forresterów. Po rozmowie z Quinn, Deacon odwiedza zaskoczoną Hope. Wyznaje jej, że chce stworzyć z nią więź. Tymczasem Quinn przekonuje Sharpe'a, by pomógł Wyattowi i Hope znów się związać. Pozwala mu zamieszkać u siebie. Quinn mówi mu, że zamierza zabić Liama. Deacon odwiedza Wyatta, który mówi mu jak bardzo zależy mu na Hope. W lipcu 2014, Deacon odwiedza Brooke. Prosi ją, by zaakceptowała jego udział w życiu ich córki, ale Brooke i Bill wypraszają go. Tymczasem Quinn pokazuje Sharpe'owi zrobiony przez siebie miecz. Nie wyjawia jednak po co i dla kogo go zrobiła. Kiedy wychodzi, zjawia się Wyatt. Gdy spostrzega na jego piersi wisiorek z małym, identycznym mieczem, ostrzega Wyatta. Ten natychmiast wybiega i zapobiega tragedii. Deacon opowiada Hope, Liamowi, Wyattowi i Billowi jak poznał Quinn i pomógł w uratowaniu Liama. Podczas rozmowy z Brooke, Katie i Hope, Deacon dowiaduje się, że Ridge podejrzewa, iż to Bill jest sprawcą jego wypadku. Sharpe odwiedza Alison i podrywa ją. Ta mówi mu, że prywatny helikopter Spencera znajduje się na Bliskim Wschodzi. Deacon informuje o tym Ridge'a i Katie. Pociesza Brooke, która jest załamana występkiem Billa. Deacon prosi Brooke o kolejną szansę i całuje ją. W sierpniu 2014, Deacon dowiaduje się, że Hope i Wyatt zostali małżeństwem. Deacon dowiaduje się również od meksykańskiego policjanta, że Ricardo Montemayor, poprzedni właściciel diamentu Wyatta, został otruty arszenikiem, używanym przy wyrobie biżuterii. Sharpe ogląda nagranie, na którym Montemayor przekazuje swój diament Spencerowi. Doszukuje się w nagraniu ukrytych słów, które wskazują, że to Quinn go zamordowała. Kiedy Deacon mówi jej wprost o swoich podejrzeniach, Quinn wyciąga broń. Przekonuje go, że nie zabiła Ricardo. Proponuje Deaconowi współpracę, by rozdzielić Brooke i Billa. Wkrótce Deacon i Quinn odkrywają, że Ridge nie umie już szkicować projektów. Upewniają się w swoich podejrzeniach, podsłuchując rozmowę Katie i Ridge'a. Na przyjęciu na cześć Hope i Wyatta, Deacon wyznaje Brooke, że Ridge stracił swój talent. Plan Sharpe'a i Fuller powodzi się - Brooke odwołuje swój ślub z Billem. Deacon okazuje jej wsparcie, wyznaje miłość i proponuje ślub. We wrześniu 2014, Brooke informuje Deacona o ciąży Hope. Między Quinn i Sharpe'em dochodzi do pocałunku. Brooke wyjeżdża z miasta, a Sharpe przestaje wierzyć, że mogliby wrócić do siebie. Zaczyna interesować się Quinn i wkrótce zostają parą. Fuller prosi go, by przekonał Hope do zmiany zdania o niej. Córka Brooke jest w szoku, gdy ojciec przedstawia jej Quinn jako swoją kobietę. Hope mówi mu wprost, by wybierał między Quinn a nią. Sharpe zastanawia się, czy Quinn rzeczywiście go wykorzystuje. W listopadzie 2014, Wyatt, Hope, Liam i Ivy lecą do Amsterdamu w celach służbowych. Quinn chce tam polecieć, ale Deacon odwodzi ją od tego pomysłu. W grudniu 2014, Hope wydaje przyjęcie na cześć dziecka. Deacon prosi Quinn, by tam nie szła. Oboje ustalają, że muszą dowieść Hope, że Quinn szanuje jej decyzję. Podczas nieobecności Fuller zjawia się Wyatt. Informuje Deacona, że załatwił dla matki zakaz zbliżania się do Hope. Quinn zjawia się w mieszkaniu i opowiada Deaconowi, że rozmawiała z Hope, a potem straciła ona równowagę i spadła ze schodów w ogrodzie Brooke. Deacon jedzie do szpitala, gdzie Liam mówi mu, że Hope poroniła. Deacon dzwoni z tą informacją do Quinn. Wkrótce, znajduje ją na dachu mieszkania razem z Billem, który namawia ją, by skoczyła. Deacon powstrzymuje Quinn i obiecuje przy niej być. W styczniu 2015, do miasta wraca Brooke. Informuje Quinn i Deacona, że Hope i Wyatt zostali we Włoszech. Fuller jest zazdrosna o Logan, ale Deacon zapewnia ją, że nie jest już zainteresowany Brooke. W lutym 2015, do L.A. wraca Wyatt. Rozstał się z Hope, która postanowiła zostać we Włoszech. Brooke zwierza się Deaconowi, że zamierza odzyskać Ridge'a i dać nauczkę Caroline. Deacon martwi się o Hope i odwiedza Brooke, by z nią porozmawiać. Brooke zwierza mu się, że jest sama, choć zawsze wokół niej było wiele mężczyzn. Teraz, wszyscy ułożyli sobie życie bez niej. Upija się i proponuje, by został. On deklaruje, że zawsze może na niego liczyć i wychodzi. Deacon zjawia się w restauracji, aby odebrać zamówienie. Kiedy spostrzega tam pijaną Brooke, odwodzi ją do domu, gdzie dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Deacon opowiada Quinn i Wyattowi, że musiał zająć się pijaną Brooke. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Quinn spoliczkowała pijaną Brooke. Logan każe być wdzięczna Quinn, że nie wezwała policji. Deacon konfrontuje się z Quinn, która mówi mu, że lepiej mu będzie bez niej. Jest w szoku, kiedy Sharpe wyznaje jej miłość i prosi ją o rękę. Quinn przyjmuje oświadczyny. Deacon zanosi nowinę zszokowanej Brooke. Ta oczernia Quinn i krzyczy, że nie zaakceptuje tego małżeństwa. Deacon zapewnia Wyatta, że kocha jego matkę. Brooke oświadcza, że Deacon jest dla niej ważną osobą i nie zamierza dopuścić do ślubu. Flirt z Brooke i małżeństwo z Quinn (2015–2016) Deacon wyznaje Quinn, że sam miał kiedyś problemy z alkoholem. Postanawia więc udać się na spotkanie AA. Jest zaskoczony, gdy spotyka tam Brooke. Umawiają się, że jeśli któreś z nich będzie miało ochotę się napić, zadzwoni do drugiego. Quinn wspiera go, gdy dowiaduje się, że Deacon pomaga przyjacielowi. Kiedy Brooke dzwoni do niego, on przyjeżdża i wyrzuca z jej domu wszystkie butelki z alkoholem. Deacon zaczyna się zastanawiać czy on i Brooke mają szansę na związek. Logan twierdzi, że mogliby być razem, gdyby nie Quinn. Wkrótce, Fuller wyczuwa od niego damskie perfumy. Kiedy zjawia się Brooke, Quinn wyczuwa od niej ten sam zapach. Fuller uświadamia sobie, że to Logan jest osobą, której pomagał Deacon. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Quinn chwali go i jest z niego dumna. Deacon uświadamia sobie, że dobrze mu przy Quinn. Tymczasem Wyatt podsłuchuje rozmowę Brooke i Deacona o tym, że byliby razem gdyby nie Quinn. Próbują mu się wytłumaczyć, ale Spencer nie chce ich słuchać. Deacon oświadcza Brooke, że zawsze będzie dla niego ważna, ale dobrze mu z Quinn. Wyatt informuje matkę o tym co usłyszał. Deacon zapewnia narzeczoną, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Brooke ponownie zapowiada Deaconowi, że nie pozwoli mu poślubić Quinn. Deacon i Quinn rozsyłają elektroniczne zaproszenia, ale jedynym gościem na ich ślubie jest Wyatt. Brooke przerywa ceremonię. Trzyma w rękach tablet, poprzez którego używa wideorozmowy z Hope. Córka próbuje przekonać Deacona, by nie żenił się z Quinn, gdyż wtedy straci z nią kontakt. Kiedy Deacon oświadcza córce, że kocha Quinn, która się zmieniła, Hope rozłącza się. Deacon i Quinn zostają małżeństwem. W lipcu 2015, Brooke oświadcza Deaconowi i Quinn, że akceptuje ich małżeństwo. W grudniu 2015, Deacon wyjeżdża na święta Włoch, aby spędzić czas z Hope. W styczniu 2016, Quinn wyznaje Wyattowi, że ona i Deacon są w separacji. W lutym 2016, Deacon próbuje umówić się z Alison na randkę. Zjawia się w chatce Quinn w Topandze z dokumentami rozwodowymi. Jest w szoku, kiedy spostrzega w jej łóżku Liama. Quinn tłumaczy mu, że Spencer stracił pamięć i ona opiekuje się nim, aby Wyatt mógł zbliżyć się do Steffy. Deacon ostrzega ją, że źle się to dla niej skończy, kiedy Liam odzyska pamięć. Wkrótce, Sharpe odkrywa, że Quinn spędziła noc z Liamem. Mężczyzna zastanawia się, czy była żona zakochała się w Spencerze. Ona natomiast obiecuje Deaconowi pieniądze w zamian za stworzenie wspólnych zdjęć jej i Liama jako pary. W marcu 2016, Deacon dostarcza Quinn sfabrykowane zdjęcia jej i Liama. Ostrzega byłą żonę przed konsekwencjami, kiedy Spencer odzyska pamięć. Kobieta oświadcza, że być może będzie musiała zabić Liama, aby nie spotkał się on ze Steffy. Quinn i Deacon spotykają się z jego znajomym, dr Johnem Leedsem, aby porozmawiać z nim o stanie Spencera. Na podstawie informacji przedstawionych przez Fuller, lekarz stwierdza, że amnezja Liama może nigdy nie ustąpić. Deacon utrzymuje, że troszczy się o byłą żonę i namawia ją do poinformowania Billa o stanie jego syna i uniknięcia więzienia. Tymczasem Deacon niespodziewanie zjawia się w chatce byłej żony. Kobieta przedstawia go Liamowi jako swojego znajomego, "Jima". Deacon oświadcza Quinn, że nie zamierza jej pomagać w zabójstwie Spencera i ponownie ostrzega ją przed więzieniem. Grozi, że powie prawdę Billowi. Tymczasem Liam zgadza się pójść z Quinn na wycieczkę po kanionie. Ona i Deacon spotykają się na klifie, z którego kobieta chce zrzucić Spencera. Prosi byłego męża, aby pomógł jej to zrobić, jeśli ona sobie nie poradzi. Byli małżonkowie całują się. Wkrótce Quinn zabiera Liama na pieszą wycieczkę. Na bieżąco informuje Deacona o swoim zbliżaniu się do klifu. Kiedy ona i Liam podchodzą na jego skraj, Spencer zawraca. Kiedy Deacon wychodzi z ukrycia i podchodzi do Quinn, kobieta zrzuca go z klifu. Sharpe wpada do oceanu. W kwietniu 2016, prawda o Liamie wychodzi na jaw. On i Wyatt zamykają Quinn w szafie. Kobieta jest w szoku, kiedy zostaje uwolniona przez Deacona, który przeżył upadek z klifu, dzięki szkolnym lekcjom pływania. Quinn przeprasza go i proponuje mu wspólną ucieczkę. Niedługo potem, na polecenie Billa, Deacon zjawia się w jego gabinecie, ale mówi jemu i Justinowi, że nie wie, gdzie przebywa Quinn. Jednak ona i jej były mąż ukrywają się w motelu. Deacon nie rozumie, dlaczego kobieta zwleka z ucieczką z miasta. Sugeruje, że nie chce wyjeżdżać przez wzgląd na Liama, w którym się zakochała. Przekonuje ją, że chłopak jej nienawidzi. Wkrótce, Quinn zostaje aresztowana, ale unika więzienia. W czerwcu 2016, Quinn potwierdza Deaconowi, że między nią i Liamem wszystko skończone. Kobieta oświadcza, ze nie pozwoli Spencerowi zniszczyć małżeństwa jej syna. Sharpe ostrzega Quinn, aby zostawiła Liama w spokoju. W lipcu 2016, Deacon jest w szoku, kiedy Quinn mówi mu o swoim związku z Erikiem. Ostrzega, aby zachował tę informację dla siebie. Daje mu także jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jest już nim zainteresowana. Sharpe kpi z jej romansu z Erikiem. Wkrótce, Quinn oświadcza Deaconowi, że również zamierza polecieć do Monte Carlo, gdzie służbowo przebywają Steffy, Liam, Wyatt i Eric. Sharpe ostrzega ją, że może zaszkodzić małżeństwu swojego syna. Udaje się mu się ją przekonać, ale kiedy Eric wysyła do niej wiadomość, że chce zakończyć ich romans, kobieta ponownie postanawia tam polecieć. W sierpniu 2016, po powrocie do L.A., Quinn opowiada Deaconowi o przykrych wydarzeniach w Monte Carlo. Zamach na Quinn (2017) W czerwcu 2017, nieznany sprawca dwukrotnie próbuje zastrzelić Quinn, przebywającą na tarasie w rezydencji Forresterów. Kobieta szybko ukrywa się w środku i jest zaskoczona, kiedy zjawia się Deacon. Przypomina jej, że kiedyś został zepchnięty przez nią do oceanu i oskarża ją o egoizm. Ma jej za złe, że go zostawiła i nigdy się nim nie interesowała. Deacon wyciąga broń i mierzy do Quinn, tym samym ujawniając, że to on próbował ją zabić. W porę zjawia się Ridge, który nokautuje Sharpe'a i zabiera mu broń. Mężczyzna próbuje się kajać, lecz zostaje aresztowany. Związki Deacona * Becky Moore : – mieli romans, poza ekranem, : – mają syna, Erica (ur. 1999). * Carmen Arena : – byli związani (1997−2001), do chwili śmierci Carmen. * Bridget Forrester : – byli małżeństwem (2001−2002). Deacon zdradził Bridget z jej matką, Brooke. * April Knight : – flirtowali i całowali się (2003). * Macy Alexander : – byli małżeństwem (2003). * Jacqueline Marone : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Jackie wciąż była żoną Massima (2004−2005). * Amber Moore : – całowali się (2001), : – spędzi razem noc (2009). * Victoria Newman ''(Żar młodości)'' : – mieli romans (2009). * Phyllis Summers ''(Żar młodości)'' : – całowali się (2010). * Diane Jenkins ''(Żar młodości)'' : – mieli romans (2011). * Nikki Newman ''(Żar młodości)'' : – byli małżeństwem (2011−2012). * Alison Montgomery : – całowali się (2012). * Brooke Logan : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Brooke była jego teściową (2001−2002), : – całowali się (2014, 2015). : – mają córkę, Hope (ur. 2002). * Quinn Fuller : – byli małżeństwem (2015–2016), : – całowali się (2016). Śluby Deacona Kategoria:Postacie